Tears In Heaven
by Daughter of Omega
Summary: A songfic to Goten immediately preceding the Budokai from Goku- to Eric Clapton's *Tears In Heaven*


Tears In Heaven

  
  
  
  


Hey people!! Just another of my sad sad songfics. This one is from Goku to Goten, right before he came back down to Earth to compete in the Budokai. The song is called Tears in Heaven. It's by Eric Clapton and Will Jennings. About his three-year old son dying. Very sad. Very, very sad. He fell out of a three-story window. Sad. Very sad. You may need Kleenex. Unless you're completely heartless.

Disclaimer: Me. DragonBallZ. No connection. None at all. Me. Eric Clapton. Tears in Heaven. No connection. Except that I sing it at every waking moment. That's all. 

  
  
  
  


Who is that? I thought as I trained up in Heaven. That ki... It feels so familiar... Then it hit me. That night... before the Cell Games with Chi-Chi... It's... my son. I was so surprised I nearly fell out of the air. I have another son... 

I wonder what he's like... I then realized that he grew up without a father... And how terrible that really was. He never knew his real father... And I didn't know him. Would he love me as a father? Of course, I gave him life, but I wasn't there to see anything... Neither of us even knew what the other looked like. 

  
  


Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you feel the same

If I saw you in heaven?

  
  


After I told Gohan and everyone else I'd be competing in the tournament, I was filled with an immense happiness. I would get to meet my son! That may not sound like much to some of you, but it would be the first time. I have to deal with it. I saved the planet, but at what cost? I shouldn't be here. I should be home showing my son... How to train, how to fish, everything a father should be doing with his son. 

  
  


I must be strong and carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...

  
  


Would he even want me to be there? I abandoned him before even knowing him. I wish I could've done anything with him... even a simple sparring match would do. Would he like to fight like me, or be a pacifist like Gohan...? Something told me he would be in between... 

When I went to sleep that night, I heard his voice... He was a polite little tyke. But I still hadn't seen him...

  
  


Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in heaven?

  
  


It just made me so sad... And so angry. Sad that I hadn't gotten to meet him... Mad at myself and everyone else for letting Cell get so far... And so sorry for leaving Chi-Chi husband-less and now with two sons to take care of. Saiya-jin sons, no less. 

The thing that kept me going was the one thought of seeing everyone again, but mostly my son. I don't even know his name. That thought made me feel even more guilty than ever before. I have to go. To fight. To see my son. To know. 

  
  


I'll find my way through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven...

  
  


I couldn't believe that just in our little tournament in Heaven all that time, seven whole years, had passed. I had missed a son. I had just... not seen him, not even realized he existed. He was already seven and had no father to take care of him. That made me so genuinely sad my legs buckled and I fell to the ground. 

I hope I haven't made you too forlorn, my son. I know I am. All I want is to know you. Please let me get that chance. 

  
  


Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees

Time can break your heart, have you begging please...

  
  


I am just so happy that peace has finally befallen earth. My mission was carried out. Chi-Chi's son had no living father, but he didn't have to deal with villains like Gohan had, at such a young age. 

I began to cry at the thought of my son being... well... fatherless. Stop, I told myself. You'll see him soon enough. 

  
  


Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure

And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...

  
  


"I love you, son. You'll meet your father soon." 

  
  


Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you feel the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...

  
  
  
  


Okay, people, that's it. Don't cry, Goku. Goten loves you. Let me know what you thought. I heard this song on a tearjerker program. I thought, "Hmm, good songfic." Well, when you're finished wiping your eyes leave a review, please! Arigatou. Ja ne -Daughter of Omega

  
  


"And remember the truth that once was spoken: To love another person is to see the face of God." -Les Miserables


End file.
